yo te enseñare este mundo alesteve
by KAolde
Summary: alex una chica inexperta entra al mundo donde ella no conose mucho por suerte conocio a steve en las montañas quien le enseñara sus metodos de supervivencia pero pasaran cosas variadas para alex y steve
1. chapter 1

En la cima de una montaña yacia una casa con su avitante que descansaba junto a sus mascotas aunque tenia lo suficiente para descansar minimo 2 dias pero su instinto le decia que cada dia viviria una aventura

Sus sueños eran contradictorios recorrer el mundo viendo biomas y saqueando templos o estableser su morada en las montañas donde el frio era crudo pero tolerable expandir sus dominios mas alla de las montañas

Este ultimo lo logro en 3 meses pues en eso saqueo templos y decidido a estableser su morada fue giado por la luz solar y los rayos lunares asi llegando a lo que seria su hogar

Estableciendose mas alto que las nubes construyo su casa con ayuda del pico y hacha de diamante sacados de los templos

Puso faros para giarse por la tramposa montaña escaleras que ayudaba que el suba despues de 1 año ya tenia casa minas por monton sus perros y su caballo con el cual noches lucho con el

Fue al mismo infierno para matar las criaturas del mal que alli yacian consigiente domino la alquimia solo le faltaba diamantes ya decidido a buscar el fin pero algo aparecera en su vida que cambiara su forma de ser y su nombre es steve

Perdon porque aqui no ay alesteve pero en el proximo si abra se los aseguro


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

Soy alex

Steve calentaba los hornos pues esa era una noche fria sus 2 perros y 1 cachoro se acomodaros cerca del horno pues el frio era tan fuerte en la montaña nevava en los prados llovia fuerte y en la parte baja del jardinse distingia una figura negra que venia corriendo con algo en brazos tras de eso se veia 1 esqueleto y muchos zombies

Esa figura vio la luz que yacia sobre la montaña y subio la escalera que llevava a la luz al lado de la escalera abia una cascada de una linea parecia echo artificial mente pero la figura no presto mucha atencion pues escalaba las montañas al llegar vio unas gradas que no dudo subir al llegar a la sima vio un creeper caminando acia ella ella vio una casa y se sintio afortunada fue rapido teancando con una vaya al creeper y golpeo la puerta con desesperacion

Steve al oir estos golpes se alejo del horno y cogio una espada de diamante que estaba al lado de la puerta en un marco al abrir en medio avaniqueo se detuvo al ver a una mujer que se cubria con su chompa verde y entra apresurada steve cerro la puerta impidiendo que el creeper entre

???:gra.gracia-temblando-

Steve:quien eres-dijo sin soltar la espada

Alex:soy alex-aun con frio -

Steve-deja la espada en su lugar-que es eso-señala algo que alex cargaba-

Alex:es fema dijo dejando ver a una cria de gato que se secaba su pelaje

Steve fue a una caja de creacion y izo una cama y lo puso cerca del horno

Steve:que te paso perdiste tu hogar o que-su tono siempre era serio-

Alex:no se solo apareci ace tres noche en medio de la selva me dijo que buscara algo-calentandose con el horno-

Steve:quien te dijo-ocupado en el horno

Alex:no se solo lo oi dice que se llama notch-

Steve quedo impactado tras ese nombre

Steve:toma-le da una papa al horno con un pollo frito

Alex:gracias

En ese momento vio por primeraves sonreir a steve

Alex ve jugar su gato con el cachorro de steve

Alex:miralos que lindos como se llaman tus perritos

Steve:no... no te lo dire-un poco ruborizado-entonses no tienes un lugar a donde ir?

Alex:noo-triste-

Steve:mañana te enseñare este mundo

-se va a su cama- puedes dormir en esa-señalando la cama que crafteo-alex?-al voltear vio a alex profundamente dormida steve rio un poco antes de dormir-


	3. capitulo 2

yo te enseñare este mundo

alex se levantaba aun con sueño y vio a steve entrando por la puerta con un balde de leche y 5 galletas

steve:buenas tardes-sarcasmo y bromista-

alex:que que pasa-despertando

steve:es medio dia, te dormiste mucho tiempo-medio bromista-

alex:esque no dormi en tres noches

steve:toma-dandole galletas y un vaso con leche-entonses dime como fue desde que llegaste a este mundo

alex:bueno segun apareci en una jungla pero creo que antes vi a un tipo calvo ablandome desde arriba me decia que buscara a algien pero luego no pude escuchar nada en el camino me encontre con un pequeño gato y pues me lo lleve con migo-acariciando al gato-pero despues se iso de noche-come una galleta-muchos mounstros me persigieron no sabia que acer estaba acorralado en una playa pero luego divise un bote y me lance a el con miau-steve se mostro sorprendido-por mi fuerza tube que navegar todo un dia asta llegar a un pantano en el medio dia vi montañas al pasarlo y ai vi luz pero empezo una tormenta y fui asta aya pero fue largo el camino vi cosechas grandes y una linea de agua con unas escaleras que llevavan a la cima y luego vi otro tipo pero estabes eran gradas que subian y al llegar vi tu casa ya era de noche y una cosa verde me persegia yo con miau golpie la puerta y edo fue todo lo que pude ver en todo los 3 dias que lleve aqyi en este mundo-echandose de nuevo en la cama-

steve:que piensas acer

alex:-bostezando-dormir

steve:-rompe la cama-no creas tienes que aprender cosas de este mudo

alex:-en el piso-oye puedo acerlo mañana

steve:nnnnop-abriendo la puerta

alex:esta bien-se levanta-empesemos con tus perritos como se llaman?

steve:emmm? no te los dire-ruborisado-

alex:"que clase de nombre tendran, pobres perritos"-pensamiento-bueno si no me lo dices le llamare zed

steve:ok

alex:bueno, mira miau un muevo amigo para ti

steve:bien vamonos ya va a anocheser

alex y steve bajan por la escalera de donde alex subio y alex vio mas atentamente y era un completo jardin llena de plantas de trigo y otras mas de papas y zanahorias y tiras largas de sandias y calabaza alex estaba sorprendida por tal huerto notaba que nunca le faltaria alimento

alex:wow esto es sorprendente tus cultivos estan grandes

steve:sip y tu decides escoge s o t

alex:em s?

steve:ok tu recogeras las sandias

alex:oye-molesta-

recogieron los cultivos cuando ya estaba atardeciendo y empesaron a alistarse para irse

alex:ya no aguanto mas-recogiendo una sandia-

steve:no te preocupes ya casi acabamos

alex escucha unos ruidos

alex:que es eso-mira de donde vino ese sonido-

vio una pequeña choza donde habian 2 caballos

alex va corriendo a verlos

alex:como es que no los vi

steve:devieron ir a pasear

alex:me puedo quedar uno?

steve:no ambos solo me acen caso a mi,talves si tienen un potrillo seria tuyo talves

alex:ni modo oye ya esta anocheciendo vamonos

ambos subieron de nuevo y al entrar vieron a sus mascotas dormidas

alex:bien que ay de comer

steve:sandia muchas sandias

alex: ''

al terminar de comer cada uno se durmio en sus respectivas camas

alex estaba muyyyyy agotada

dejen sus reviews o como se diga gracias por leer mi historia


	4. capitulo 3

**en la** **mina**

alex se encontraba con una armadura encantada de diamante subiendo la montaña que vio desde que llegó

subía las mismas escaleras de aquel primer dia

pero habia algo diferente, el gran jardín de ortalisas ya no era simétrico solo había pedazos de sembradío por allí y allá, también los corrales de los animales estaban casi vacíos. Alex parecía ignorarlo todo al subir a la cima vio unos aldeanos trabajando en destiladores. y delante de ello un castillo de piedra de tres pisos rodeado por lava,cuando ella disponía a hablar a un aldeano volteo a un sonido de voz que por alguna razón se le izo familiar y vio a un tipo con armadura de diamante brillante

???:cuando aprenderán a hacer las cosas bien-dijo la voz acian una jauría de lobos quitándose el casco-se veía bien molesto

segundos después se disponía a matar a uno de sus lobos con su espada encantada y en ese momento solo se escucho un estruendo

 **fin del sueño**

Alex despertaba exaltada,que clase de sueño era ese,dijo en su interior,

rato después lo considero como lo que era...un sueño

hoy era el día, pues promesa era promesa, hoy iría a trabajar en la mina con Steve pero aún seguía pensando en ese sueño que había tenido

no se encontraba Steve en la casa, supuso que había ido por el desayuno

después entra Steve con galletas y zanahorias

Steve: hoy me ayudaras en la mina, verdad?

Alex: terminemos con esto ya-dijo con flojera y tomando unas galletas

al salir de la casa Alex observo una pequeña entrada en una especie de cueva en la montaña conjunta

alex: que hay en ese lugar-dijo viendo que de ahí emanaba una peña débil luz púrpura

Steve: es... algo proibido-dijo un poco nervioso-emm no quiero que entres a ese lugar-dijo más tenso

Alex: ok?

bajaron a la parte media de la montaña donde se encontraban al rededor a muchas vacas y en el piso había una entrada

Alex entro tras Steve

se notaba que una que otra vaca estaban perdidas, tras largos tuneles

llegaron casi al fondo de una mina

alex:que acemos tan abajo, me duelen las piernas y creo que siento fiebre-decia todavía bajando mas abajo-

Steve:ya falta poco,aparte de que no es fiebre-al bajar completamente llegaron a un mar de lava en blos cuales se allaban aderidas a sus paredes hermosos minerales-

Alex estaba asombrada por tal esplendor

Alex:guau, porque vinimos aqui-decia asombrada y recobrando energias-

Steve:en estas alturas hay diamantes aunque son dificiles encontrarlos

Alex:ok aqui te espero-dijo echandose en una cama que encontró por ahi

Steve no tubo mas que trabajar como cada dia .

ya casi al atardecer Alex ya habia descansado y estaba viendo a Steve

se preguntaba porque no dejaba de mirarlo

Alex:(talvez es algo que ver)

Steve sintió que ya era hora de volver a casa

Alex:vamonos Alex, ya es hora

Alex:siiii

al terminar el dia ambos ya se encontraban en la casa,comiendo un bife

Alex:(comiendo bife)mmmm esta delicioso

Steve: lo mejor para mi...aprendiz

Alex:bueno, hasta mañana-agarra a su gato

Steve: buenas noches ...

ve a Alex dormida

rayos...

 **_** ** _lo se... tanto tiempo._** ** _tanto tiempo y vengo con un episodio cortito ..._** ** _sorry_**


End file.
